


San Francisco's Calling Us

by whatamithegeekmonkey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya is a shit, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Poor Lexa, holidaying in San Fran, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Anya are holidaying in San Fran, Lexa decides to check out tinder and of course she finds a certain blonde. </p><p>Just a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Francisco's Calling Us

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another fluffy au  
> I know I have heaps of stories to update but lets add another to my list.

 

Anya flopped down onto the hotel bed, next to Lexa with an ‘oomph’. The mattress springs groaned in response to Anya’s enthusiastic flop. Lexa was laying on her stomach, her feet in the air, gently swaying. She didn’t acknowledge Anya's  presence. She just stared at her phone, mouth slightly agape.

“Whatcha looking at?” Anya questioned, wiggling on her stomach until she was hip and shoulder to Lexa and able to see what was holding her friends attention.

“Ugh personal space much?” Lexa shoved her friend with her elbow.

“Ohh tinder aye? Finally! Let me see!” Anya teased. She was surprised to see Lexa actually on tinder, she had been trying to convince her to check it out the entire time they had been on holiday. Lexa had always refused.

 “Bugger off, you were in the shower, I was bored!” Lexa defended.

“Well someone must have caught your eye, now let me see!” Anya quickly grabbed the phone right from Lexa’s grasp, she sat up and shuffled backwards away from Lexa.

“Oi! No it wasn’t anyone, give it back!” Lexa lunged for the phone.

Anya deftly swung a leg over Lexa’s hips and pinned her to the bed with her weight. She held the phone out of reach with one hand and pushed Lexa’s face down with the other.

“Oh she is cute, Clarke, great name!”

“Ugh Anya get off! Give it back!” She squirmed under Anya, trying to fight back.  “And she has great ti…”

“Anya!!” Lexa cut her off. “Give it back!” She tried to sit up, Anya shoved her back down again with one hand.

“Shall we see if blondie likes you?” Any smirked.

“Don’t you dare!” Lexa glared, still trying to push her friend’s hand from her face.

Anya smiled, not hesitating to swipe right.

“Oh and it’s a match ladies and gentleman!” Anya hollered pumping the phone into the air in victory, lifting her weight from Lexa slightly.

With a cry that made her sound like she was going to war Lexa reached for her phone and flipped their positions.

“Shut up or you’lll get us kicked out!” Lexa covered Anya’s mouth with her hand.

“I didn’t know you liked it rough” Anya mumbled into her hand, wriggling her eyebrows.

“Oh piss off Anya” Lexa rolled her eyes as she climbed off of Anya and settled against the back of the bed, staring at the photos of the blonde again, ignoring Anya’s knowing looks.

“So are you going to message her?” Anya grinned.

“No”

“So after you stare at her for another ten minutes are you going to message her?”

“No!”

“So are you gonna bang her?”

“Oh my god Anya! No!” Lexa’s phone interrupted their argument with a loud ding.

“Did you just get a message?? Oh my god is it her??” Anya watched Lexa’s mouth drop open and her cheeks flush pink. “Oh my god what did she say??” Anya scooted closer to Lexa looking over her shoulder.

 

_Clarke: I’ll eat you like a dingo eats a baby_

 

Anya’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she read the message, now understanding why Lexa was blushing.

“Wow, she’s forward,” Anya exclaimed, Lexa just nodded, still in shock.

They both watched as another message appeared.

 

_Clarke: OMG I am so sorry! My friend saw you were from Australia and she stole my phone! She thought she was being funny I am so sorry!_

_Clarke: Feel free to unmatch me, I’m really sorry._

 

“Quick you have to reply! Or she will think you aren’t interested!” Anya waived her hand around frantically.

“What do I say?”

“I don’t know, just say hi!”

 

_Lexa: Hi_

 

“Oh my god you actually just said Hi?? Do you have any game??” Anya huffed.

“It’s what you just told me to say!”  

“Quick say something else!”

“Okay Okay!”

 

_Lexa: That’s okay, I totally understand. I have a friend who would do something like that._

 

“Oh rude!” Anya acted offended, as she still read over Lexa’s shoulder.

 

_Lexa: I am Lexa by the way_

 

_Clarke: Few! And Hi I am Clarke, it’s nice to ‘meet’ you Lexa._

 

_Clarke: How long are you in San Francisco for?_

 

_Lexa: Nice to meet you too Clarke! I am in San Fran for a week with my best friend._

 

_Clarke: Wow that’s awesome! What do you think so far?_

 

_Lexa: We are really enjoying it! It’s got a great vibe!_

 

“Oh my god, this is so boring, give me the damn phone already” Anya snatched the phone again.

 

_Lexa: It would be great to have a beautiful local like yourself show us around ;)_

 

Anya managed to type even with Lexa wrestling her for the phone again, she gave it back as soon as she hit send.

“I am going to kill you! Lexa threatened through gritted teeth. 

 

_Lexa: Sorry that was my friend_

 

_Clarke: Oh damn I got excited when I thought you called me beautiful_

 

_Lexa: You are!_

_Lexa: Beautiful I mean_

 

“Real smooth Lex” Lexa just shot her another glare.

 

_Clarke: Aw thank you Lexa. You’re rather gorgeous yourself_

_Clarke: You know I could show you around a bit. If you’d like._

 

“Yes! Yes say yes!” Anya chanted, bouncing on the bed excitedly. “Please for the love of god say yes!”

“Shut up Anya!”

 

_Lexa: Really? That would be great but only if it isn’t an inconvenience._

 

Lexa practically heard Anya’s eyes role at her reply.

 

_Clarke: I would love too!_

 

“Let me see the rest of her photos”

“Fine” Lexa exited the chat and went to Clarke’s profile, slowly flicking through the photos.

“Who’s that?” Anya questioned pointing to a dark haired girl next to Clarke in two of her photos. “She’s cute! Ask blondie if the hot brunette can come!”

“Noooo Anya!”

 

_Lexa: That would be fantastic :D when are you free?_

 

Just as Lexa hit send Anya swiftly snatched her phone away, she leapt from the bed and ran for the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

“You bitch!!!” Lexa exclaimed jumping from the bed and following Anya. “Anya open this bloody door or I’ll kill you!!” Lexa pounded on the door and tried the handle in vain.

“Shh I’m working my magic!” Anya called back.

“I can’t believe you!! You are such a cow! Unlock this door or I’ll break it down!!”

“No need for property damage jeez” Anya said as she opened the bathroom door and handed Lexa her phone back. “We have a date tomorrow night, your welcome!” Anya smirked walking away.

“Anya!!” Lexa huffed as she started to read through the messages.

 

_Clarke: I’m free tomorrow night if that works for you!_

 

_Lexa: That sounds great! My gorgeous friend Anya was wondering if your hot brunette friend could join us ;)_

 

_Clarke: Well I was actually thinking tomorrow night we could go roller skating and then out for dinner and drinks, and yes I’ve already asked Raven if she would come to keep your friend company_

 

_Lexa: That sounds great Sugar! I love roller skating. I can’t wait to see your beautiful face ;)_

 

“You told her I love to skate?? Anya I’ve never gone skating in my life!”

“How hard can it be?” Anya shrugged.

“And you called her Sugar? Ughh,” Lexa groaned collapsing onto the bed and covering her face with her hands “I hate you” She mumbled rubbing at her eyes

“Yeah you won’t be saying that tomorrow night, just make sure if you trip you land on her, you know, for a soft landing,” Anya smirked.

Lexa sat up, grabbing the pillow she had been laying. She swang it, violently hitting Anya over the head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Next chapter is half written so should be done soon. Although i make no promises.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at whatamithegeekmonkey


End file.
